Electric machines in various embodiments are known from the related art. Electric machines are used in motor vehicles, for instance as electromotors for comfort drives such as window raiser motors or sliding roof motors or motors for seat adjustment, etc. Such motors must have the smallest possible dimensions, low weight and a long service life, if possible. Brush motors having a brush-holder support to hold the brushes have proven especially useful in this context. Therefore, starting from a plug connector, a brush-holder support also includes lines to supply the electric current to the brushes. Modern brush motors in the window-raiser context normally include a sensor system, in particular in the form of Hall-effect sensors, to record the rotational speed of the armature of the motor. This information is utilized to determine, in particular, the position of the electrically adjusted component, i.e., the window or the sliding roof or the seat. Such sensors and additional resistors and interference suppressors are provided at the brush-holder support as well for which purpose additional lines must be provided on the brush-holder support. Conventional brush-holder supports that include a sensor array therefore have five or six plug pins and, correspondingly, six lines as well. It has already been suggested in this context to place the additional sensor components on a circuit board which is then affixed on the brush-holder support in the form of a subassembly. This solution is relatively cost-intensive, however, in particular due to the production of the circuit board. Moreover, it is often difficult or may be managed only at considerable construction expense to position the Hall-effect sensors in the desired locations in the motor if they are mounted on a circuit board. The accuracy of the sensors may thus be less than optimal.
Furthermore, it was suggested to provide a pressed screen on the brush-holder support on which the corresponding components are mounted, using welding technology, for example. However, this solution requires costly insertion technology for the brush-holder supports, which are normally provided as injection-molded parts, and additional expense for the welding operation.